Os Cegos do Castelo
by Mitil Tenten
Summary: Ele é um frio e rico empresário dono da maior montadora de carros do Japão; ela uma simples estudante de Jornalismo apaixonada por ele, mas sabia que não podia competir com as modelos com quem ele saía, portanto decidiu esquecê-lo, mas a vida reserva algumas surpresas para eles.
1. A admiração

Os cegos do castelo

A admiração

Ela estava sentada na janela observando a chuva fina que caía aquela noite. A névoa causada pela chuva recente encobria a parte mais alta dos prédios e, também, os pensamentos de Tenten.

- _"Provavelmente ele também está encoberto por essa névoa."_ – pensou a garota de odangos castanho e olhos cor de chocolate.

Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o rico empresário que habitava a cobertura do prédio onde morava. Hyuuga Neji. Herdeiro da maior montadora de carros de luxo do Japão. E muito bonito por sinal, pensou. No alto dos seus trintas anos ele exalava um ar de seriedade enquanto era envolvido por uma aura de mistério. Com seus longos cabelos cor de café e olhos perolados jamais vistos, Neji era sem dúvida um homem muito desejado pelas mulheres. Tenten não fugia a regra, apesar de ainda ser uma adolescente. Recém completara dezoito anos.

Tinha o visto naquele final de tarde. Chegaram juntos ao prédio. Tenten vestida de maneira simples – calça jeans, camiseta branca com a estampa da Janis Joplin e um tênis normal e sua mochila jogada nas costas – enquanto ele vestia um caríssimo terno da Armani de risca de giz. Estava acompanhado por uma belíssima loira de olhos azuis. A mulher estava vestida para matar. Vestido curto e vermelho colado no corpo e um batom vermelho que destacava seus lábios carnudos. Os cabelos loiros desciam como cascata por seus ombros. Ele a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e apertou o botão referente ao andar que ficaria. Era sempre assim. Ela o admirando de longe enquanto ele não perdia uma oportunidade de sair com as mais belas mulheres de Tóquio. Tenten se contentava em apenas observar e se conformava com o fato de ser apenas admiradora.

Sempre fora apaixonada pelo empresário. Era um amor platônico, coisa de adolescente, que ela não sabia quando começara. Talvez sempre o amou. Não sabia dizer. Abandonou seus pensamentos na janela e foi dormir. Precisava acordar cedo.

- Boa noite pra você também, Neji. – desejou a garota.

O som estridente do despertador invadiu o quarto em que Tenten dormia. Debaixo do edredom estendeu sua mão para desligá-lo. Queria dormir mais, porém tinha uma entrevista de estágio em uma editora e não podia se atrasar. Aspirante à escritora, queria começar causando uma boa impressão. Saiu da cama e foi tomar um café prá acordar. Vestiu-se, pegou suas coisas, despediu-se de sua empregada e saiu em direção ao elevador. Entrou apressada no elevador, com uma torrada ainda na boca, monte de papeis na mão e não percebeu que tinha mais alguém ali dentro. Depois de alguns segundos escutou um soluço. Olhou para trás e viu a loira estonteante da noite anterior. Estava com a maquiagem borrada, o vestido amassado e o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. Provavelmente Neji a dispensara. Exatamente como fazia com todas.

- _Canalha._ – Resmungou a mulher chorosa – _Quem ele pensa que é prá fazer isso comigo._ – dizia entre soluços e lágrimas – _Eu nunca fui tão humilhada._

Tenten apenas a escutava sem falar nada. Não iria se intrometer. Não tinha nada a ver com isso. Saiu do elevador e foi para o estacionamento pegar seu carro. Já estava atrasada. E não podia estar. Antes que pudesse ligar a ignição do carro ela o viu. Neji andava em direção ao porsche prata que estava estacionado em frente ao seu carro. Vestido em um terno preto, segurando uma maleta e com seu andar firme, pegou suas chaves e desligou o alarme do carro. Sabia que o carro de Tenten estava estacionado em frente ao seu. Olhou em direção a ela e a cumprimentou com um breve aceno de cabeça, que foi prontamente retribuído pela morena. Ele entrou no carro com a altivez de um gato. Deu a partida e foi embora. Ela, como que hipnotizada, o observou dirigir seu carro até a saída do estacionamento. Quando por fim acordou do transe, lembrou-se que tinha um compromisso e se apressou em sair do estacionamento.

O dia havia sido muito corrido. Chegou, não se sabe como, a tempo para a entrevista. Conseguira por fim o estágio e a partir do dia seguinte trabalharia na editora como digitadora. Capachinho de todos, pensou. Era pouco, mas o primeiro passo rumo ao topo tinha sido dado. Estava na cozinha pensando sobre o novo emprego. Teria que encaixar as aulas Estava se arrumando para deitar quando a imagem da mulher de vermelho passou pela sua cabeça. Ela devia estar apaixonada pelo Hyuuga. Ficou com pena. Será que ela não sabia que com Neji era sempre assim? Era apenas uma noite e fim. Para ele não existia o 'nós' no dia seguinte. Era sempre assim, sussurrou Tenten para si mesma. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. No entanto não conseguiu. Imaginava-se na pele daquela mulher. Mesmo que conseguisse ficar com Neji, ainda assim seria apenas mais uma conquista dele. Não havia amor, não havia paixão, nem compaixão. Nada. Apenas sexo. E nada mais. Era deprimente pensar assim. Era deprimente que a vida fosse assim. Enfim... O melhor era continuar levando sua vida e tentar esquecê-lo. Quem sabe assim não sofreria menos?

Sol novamente iluminou o quarto da jovem. Antes que o despertador tocasse Tenten acordou. Sentou-se na cama e passou a observar seu quarto. Não era um quarto típico de adolescente, mas era assim que a morena gostava. As paredes eram pintadas num tom pêssego. Sua cama de casal ficava de baixo da janela. Toda vez que queria observar a cidade ajoelhava-se na cama e se debruçava na janela. Era ladeada por criados-mudo, e cada uma tinha um abajur pequeno e decorado com flores. Ao lado esquerdo da cama tinha duas portas, uma do banheiro e outra do pequeno closet. Na parede oposta da cama tinha uma escrivaninha com um laptop, e ao lado uma estante cheia de livros. Tenten era uma ávida leitora. Seu quarto era forrado por tapetes claros. As cortinas eram rendadas e nas paredes havia pequenos quadros com diferentes pinturas. A pintura que Tenten mais gostava era a de uma criança na praia. Ela estava agachada e brincava na areia. Na verdade a criança da pintura era ela quando tinha três anos. Seu pai a fotografara e sua mãe pintou a tela. Não raro passava horas olhando a tela. Apesar de a pintura conter apenas a criança, Tenten via toda a sua família ali. Por fim o despertador tocou. Levantou-se da cama e foi para o banheiro. Essa era a sua rotina.

Foi até a cozinha e tomou seu café, como fazia todos os dias. Arrumou-se e foi para o estacionamento do prédio. No caminho encontrou Neji. Sua pele, antes morena, ficou corada com a aproximação do Hyuuga.

- _Bom dia._ – desejou Neji.

- _Bom dia._ – respondeu timidamente.

- _Akemi me contou que você está trabalhando. _

_- Ah! – _Tenten ficou surpresa por ele puxar papo com ela. – _Na verdade é um estágio em uma editora no centro. _

_- Hum. Você está estudando jornalismo, certo?_

_- É. Passei na Toudai. Estou gostando bastante do curso._

_- Acredito que sim._

Assim que abriram as portas do elevador, Neji despediu-se de Tenten e foi para o estacionamento. A garota ainda o observou por algum tempo enquanto assimilava a conversa. Um empresário frio e um pouco arrogante nunca conversaria com ela. Bem... Ainda tentando entendê-lo foi para o estacionamento e de lá para a editora. Hoje tinha muito trabalho prá fazer. Seria um dia cansativo.

Ao fim do dia, como de praxe, Tenten chegou ao seu apartamento, colocou um vestido de alças, rodado e cor lilás e decidiu ficar um tempo na piscina, enquanto observava a noite. Viu Neji adentrar o local acompanhado de uma linda garota. Desta vez ruiva. Mas também com um corpo escultural e um rebolado quase exagerado. Passaram por Tenten e Neji a cumprimentou educadamente e foi prontamente respondido. A ruiva apenas a olhou com desprezo. Seguiram para a cobertura do empresário, enquanto a morena permanecia na piscina segurando as lágrimas. Já não era fácil ser apaixonada por um homem tão inatingível como Neji, ainda tinha que vê-lo com mulheres tão vulgares como aquela ruiva, que mostrou nitidamente o seu desprezo pela jovem. Ainda segurando as lágrimas subiu para o seu apartamento e achou que o melhor naquele momento era dormir. E assim o fez. E assim sempre o fazia. Não podia competir com aquelas garotas e não competiria. Não precisava e não queria. Se tivesse que ser vulgar e desprezível para conquistar Neji, então preferia ficar sozinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Então pessoas...Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo dessa fic. Acho que não terá mais que 4 capítulos, mas ainda não sei. Deixem seus comentários.

Beijos, Mitil Tenten.


	2. Um certo ciúmes

Um certo ciúmes

Já fazia alguns minutos que olhava para aquela ruiva da mesa ao lado. Era linda e estonteante. Já se imaginava agarrando aquele corpo esbelto e fodendo até não agüentar mais. A ruiva não ficava atrás nos olhares. Era atrevida e tinha gostado do homem de terno caro. Sem dúvida era muito rico, do contrário não freqüentaria aquele bar. Após alguns minutos a ruiva se levantou e andou na direção da mesa dele.

- _Um homem tão bonito não deveria ficar assim sozinho. Posso te fazer companhia?_ – perguntou a ruiva em inglês.

- _Claro._ – disse o homem com um sorriso sexy nos lábios. – _Como se chama?_

- _Kate. Kate Lindley. E você?_

- _Hyuuga Neji, mas pode me chamar apenas de Neji. Fale-me um pouco de você. De onde vem?_

_- Sou americana._

A conversa continuou por mais algum tempo. Kate falando muito e Neji, com seu jeito reservado, apenas escutava o que ela tinha a dizer. Falava muito pouco e nunca de si mesmo, ou de algo referente a ele. Em geral falava amenidades. Essa era a característica de suas conquistas. Na verdade sequer estava interessado no que elas estavam dizendo. Queria apenas satisfazer seus desejos carnais. Após ter conseguido o que queria as dispensava.

Mesmo sendo cruel era assim que ele preferia. Sem envolvimento sentimental, sem sofrimento. Era assim que preferia.

Não estava fácil para Tenten trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo. Seu curso era integral e ainda trabalhava na editora meio período. Sabia que enquanto não terminasse sua faculdade não teria direito a ser promovida no local. Porém, se esforçava muito para ter seu trabalho reconhecido por todos. No fim das contas estava satisfeita consigo mesma. "Meus pais teriam muito orgulho de mim se me vissem agora." pensou. Voltando da editora acabou por se encontrar com Neji. E como sempre seu coração disparou. Mas como sempre ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher. Desta vez era uma ruiva. Desprezível, para dizer o mínimo.

- _Boa noite, Tenten!_ – cumprimentou educadamente a jovem com quem dividia o elevador.

- _Boa noite, Neji-san!_ – respondeu ao cumprimento educadamente.

A ruiva, como todas as outras garotas, a olhou com desprezo. Tenten já esperava por isso, mas não retribuiu o olhar. Apenas ignorou como sempre fazia. Não iria se importar e nem brigar pelo que era impossível. Chegou a seu andar e tratou de correr para seu apartamento. Aquela noite não teve choro e nem sono embalado no prazer proibido de estar nos braços de Neji. Decidiu que teria que esquece-lo de uma vez por todas, do contrário apenas sofreria. Teria que se envolver mais com seus colegas de trabalho e faculdade e assim o faria.

De manhã, como de costume, Tenten se levantou e se arrumou para trabalhar. Estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta do seu apartamento quando ouviu gritos. Abriu a porta, olhou a sua frente e viu uma moça ruiva dentro do elevador mandando uma senhora se ferrar. Ficou chocada com a cena. A senhora em questão era Chiharu-san, a adorável vizinha de Neji. Logo percebeu que a ruiva era a mesma do dia anterior e, como todas as outras, fora dispensada pelo Hyuuga. Aquilo estava rotineiro. Aliás, rotineiro demais pensou a jovem enquanto entrava no elevador, pronta para enfrentar a fúria daquela mulher.

- _Desgraçado. Eu juro que vou me vingar. Eu vou._ – berrava a mulher.

Chiharu estava acuada ao fundo do elevador. Tenten se posicionou ao lado dela.

- _Está tudo bem com você, Chiharu-san._ – sussurrou a pergunta para que a ruiva não ouvisse.

_- Estou assustada._ – respondeu a senhora no mesmo tom – _Nunca vi uma pessoa tão transtornada._

- _O que você duas estão sussurrando aí atrás?_ – gritou a ruiva – _Vocês são duas fofoqueiras, mal-amadas que só sabem falar da vida alheia. _– arremedou com veneno em cada palavra.

Tenten apenas se aproximou mais da senhora no intuito de protegê-la caso aquela maluca as atacasse. Estava assustada. Nunca nenhuma mulher ficara tão transtornada como ela. A ruiva as olhava com ódio. Chegaram ao térreo. Tenten e Chiharu saíram apressadas do elevador enquanto a ruiva despejava seu olhar de ira sobre as duas. Ambas se dirigiram a saída do prédio. A mulher furiosa ainda permaneceu algum tempo na frente do elevador. Parecia esperar o causador de sua fúria.

- _Chiharu-san, você notou como estas cenas tem se tornado comum nas últimas semanas?_ – perguntou a morena tentando disfarçar o ciúme.

- _Notei sim, Tenten. Muito comum. Sabe, às vezes penso que ele está tentando compensar alguma coisa dormindo com estas mulheres._ – respondeu Chiharu.

-_ Compensar alguma coisa... O que será que ele pode estar querendo compensar?_

_- Não sei._

Chegaram ao estacionamento e se despediram. Cada uma procurou seu carro no dando, assim, rumo à rotina. Tenten ainda pensava no comentário de Chiharu. "O que ele pode estar querendo compensar?"

Neji estava em seu apartamento terminado seu café. Tivera uma manhã complicada. Não foi fácil dispensar aquela ruiva temperamental. Ela foi a protagonista do pior escândalo já feito por uma mulher que frequentou sua cama. Saiu jurando vingança, prometendo que ia matá-lo e o diabo a quatro, mas sabia que era tudo da boca pra fora. Mal sabia ele que a ruiva temperamental o esperava para mais uma rodada de berros, choro e muito escândalo. Pegou suas coisas e desceu até o estacionamento. Lá encontrou, para sua surpresa, a americana o esperando.

- _O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Não te mandei embora?_ – perguntou surpreso, mas ainda assim com desprezo pela ruiva.

A mulher que o fuzilava rangia tanto os dentes que ele podia escutar. Completamente desarrumada e com a maquiagem borrada ela apenas fuzilava o moreno a sua frente, escolhendo, sem cuidado, as palavras que usaria para atingi-lo.

- _Você vai pagar caro pelo que me fez, seu filho da mãe._ – falou por entre os dentes. – _Você pensa que pode me fazer sofrer assim, mas está engando. Isso não vai ficar assim. Pode apostar que o que é seu está guardado. Isto é uma promessa._

Assim que terminou de falar virou-se e foi embora deixando Neji para trás. Este permaneceu o tempo todo imóvel e sem expressão. Sem dar importância ao que a mulher dissera seguiu seu caminho.

Como de costume, o dia tinha sido cansativo. A faculdade estava puxada e no trabalho o chefe cada vez mais exigente. Tenten estava um bagaço. Estacionou seu carro em sua vaga e andou em direção ao apartamento. Só queria tomar um banho. Quem sabe vestir um vestidinho e descer até a piscina para admirar as estrelas. Era final de tarde e tinha um tempo antes de ir dormir. Resolveu então que desceria até a piscina. Chegou em casa, tomou seu banho e vestiu um vestido de alças de cor azul e desceu.

Já havia algum tempo que estava na beira da piscina quando percebeu que alguém se aproximou. Olhou para o lado e viu um rapaz. Era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos e usava óculos. Bonito, pensou Tenten.

- _Boa noite._ – desejou o rapaz recém chegado.

- _Boa noite._ – respondeu a morena.

Seus olhos estavam vidrados no rapaz. Sempre achou que Neji era o homem mais bonito da face da Terra, mas se enganara. Aquele rapaz de ar misterioso e cabelos bagunçados era realmente muito bonito.

- _Sempre te vejo aqui na piscina. É um ótimo lugar pra passar o tempo nestas noites de calor, não é_? - comentou o rapaz.

- _Verdade_. – Tenten respondeu – _Gosto de vir aqui de vez em quando_.

- _Desculpa. Não me apresentei. Me chamo Shino. E você?-_ perguntou.

- _Tenten. Você é novo por aqui? Eu nunca te vi aqui no prédio._

_- Na verdade faz alguns anos que moro, mas acho que você nunca me viu porque eu viajo muito._

- _Viaja? Pra onde? _– perguntou a morena interessada.

- _Viajo para vários lugares. Semana passada estive em Dallas, no Texas._

- _Uau! Estados Unidos! Mas o que você faz?_ – perguntou a morena cada vez mais interessada no rapaz.

_- Sou entomólogo. Viajo divulgando minhas pesquisas pelo mundo. Também trabalho com outros entomólogos.- _respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso no rosto. Parecia empolgado com seu trabalho. – _E você? O que faz?_

- _Sou estudante de Jornalismo na Toudai. E também estagiária de meio período na editora __Shueisha. Fui agraciada com este estágio._ – disse com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- _Que bom pra você. É uma editora e tanto, não? Gostaria que eles publicassem algumas das minhas pesquisas, mas acho que a __Shueisha não publica trabalhos acadêmicos, certo?_ – comentou o rapaz.

- _Acredito que não. Mas a editora da Toudai publica. Você já tentou ir lá? _

- _Na verdade já tenho alguns trabalhos publicados pela Toudai, mas uma editora como a Shueisha daria um destaque muito grande às pesquisas acadêmicas. _

_- Isso lá é verdade. – _respondeu a morena com entusiasmo.

Shino havia demonstrado ser simpático. Tenten apreciou sua companhia, mas sem que a morena notasse o portão do prédio se abriu e Neji entrou, mas desta vez estava sozinho. A morena só o notou quando ele a cumprimentou.

- _Boa noite, Mitsashi_. – cumprimentou friamente a jovem.

- _Hã? Ah! Boa noite, Neji._ – respondeu a menina um pouco confusa.

Neji se encaminhou para seu apartamento sem cumprimentar Shino. Atrás de si ficou uma Tenten surpresa com sua atitude e um Shino surpreso por saber que Tenten conhecia aquela figura fria e sem expressão.

- _Seu amigo é um pouco frio, não?_ – Shino comentou.

- _Comigo sempre foi educado. Não entendi o que pode ter acontecido._ – respondeu a jovem. – _Bom... Eu tenho que subir. Amanhã é dia de labuta pra mim, hehe. Tenho que dormir. _– disse levantando-se.

- _Está certo._ – respondeu Shino com um sorriso no rosto – _Também tenho que descansar. Posso te acompanhar até o seu andar?_

Tenten ficou um pouco assustada com a proposta do rapaz. Shino percebeu e logo explicou que morava dois andares acima do apartamento dela, portanto poderia acompanhá-la. Mais calma a morena aceitou a companhia. Subiram juntos e se despediram ainda no elevador.

Radiante, a jovem entrou em seu apartamento. Estava feliz por conhecer alguém tão diferente de Neji. Gostou muito do Shino, mas não pode evitar pensar em Neji e seu estranho comportamento. Estranhou mais ainda o fato dele estar desacompanhado. Relembrou a conversa que tivera mais cedo com a Chiharu-san. As coisas estavam muito esquisitas. E pelo jeito a tendência era piorar.

Olá pessoas que leem esta fic.

Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Demorei uma eternidade para postá-lo, mas aqui está! Espero que gostem da leitura.

Abraços, Mitil Tenten.


	3. Revelações

Revelações

Neji entrou em seu apartamento totalmente frustrado. Jogou suas coisas em um canto qualquer e foi para seu quarto. Não gostou de ver Tenten acompanhada daquele rapaz, aliás, nunca gostava quando via a jovem acompanhada de qualquer pessoa do sexo masculino. Sempre ficava incomodado com este tipo de situação. Já fazia algum tempo que deixara de negar para si mesmo que estava apaixonado por ela, mas não podia tê-la. Tenten era muito mais nova que ele e isso o impedia de se aproximar da moça, afinal ela tinha dezoito anos e ele já passara dos trinta.

- _Inferno!_ – praguejou – _Por que tem que ser assim?_ – a pergunta permaneceu no ar – _Por que tenho que amar a única mulher que não posso ter? Por que?_

Tirou o celular do bolso e pensou em ligar para ela, mas desistiu. O que falaria pra ela? Que estava com ciúmes? Que queria fazer amor com ela neste exato momento? Que ficaria alegre se aquele cara intrometido morresse? Furioso e jogou o aparelho na cascata que havia em seu apartamento e jogou-se na primeira poltrona que enxergou. Enterrou sua cabeça nas mãos. Vê-la com outro homem o deixou transtornado. Muito transtornado. Jamais se declarou a ela, jamais demonstrou qualquer sinal de que a amava. A ideia de que ela era apenas uma adolescente que recentemente chegara a maioridade o deixava desconcertado. Já não era velho demais para ela? Será que ela ainda se interessaria por ele na velhice, sendo ela uma jovem ainda? Será que ela ficaria com ele para sempre? Ela ainda o amaria mesmo que os anos lhe tirassem a beleza e a vitalidade? Todas essas perguntas o mantinham afastado de Tenten.

- _Eu devo esquecê-la. _– disse devagar – _Devo tirá-la da minha cabeça e aceitar que ela não é para mim. É isso o que eu devo fazer. Não há saída._

Levantou-se da sua cadeira e foi se deitar. Não tinha a menor ideia de como deixar para trás o amor que sentia por Tenten. Talvez se mudasse de prédio, ou fosse morar em uma mansão ajudaria, pelo menos não a veria mais. Quem sabe...

~0~

Tenten acordara animada naquele sábado. Iria sair com suas amigas à tarde para passear pelas lojas e praças. Mal podia esperar para descansar um pouco do trabalho e dos estudos. As provas já haviam passado e isso lhe dava liberdade de sair passear.

- _Passei tanto tempo com as fuças nos livros da faculdade e da editora que me esqueci de como é a vida lá, Akemi!_ – falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- _E eu não sei? Você já estava ficando ranzinza, afinal não pensava em outra coisa senão ir bem nessas ditas provas. Quase ficou louca. E quase ME deixou louca._ – Akemi falou soltando uma gargalhada cristalina que fez Tenten rir também.

- _Ora, Akemi! Não vamos exagerar! Talvez eu tenha ficado focada demais nos estudos e no estágio, mas não é para tanto._ – falou Tente em sua defesa.

Ficaram mais um tempo conversando algumas amenidades até que Akemi tocou em um assunto delicado para Tenten: Neji.

- _Sabe? Uma coisa tem em intrigado nesses dias. Quase não tenho mais visto o senhor Hyuuga. E quando o vejo ele me cumprimenta de maneira fria e não pergunta mais de você._ – comentou Akemi – _Não estou conseguindo entendê-lo. _

Tenten ficou algum tempo pensativa. Estava sem palavras. Ainda pensava muito nele, mas sua preocupação com a faculdade fez com que Neji frequentasse menos a sua mente. Realmente o vira poucas vezes e quando o via ele a cumprimentava friamente também. Ficara encucada com a atitude do moreno, mas como seu foco estava em outras coisas não tinha parado para pensar no assunto, mas sempre que podia pensava no porque da mudança de atitude do moreno. Lembrou-se vagamente da conversa que tivera com Chiharu-san no elevador, algo sobre o Hyuuga estar querendo compensar alguma coisa saindo com aquelas mulheres com quem ele saia diariamente. A sua mente também veio o dia em que Neji a encontrou conversando com Shino. Tenten se deu conta que a mudança de Neji se deu a partir daquele dia. Foi depois daquela noite na piscina que ele passou a tratá-la com frieza. Mas por quê? Não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta. Abandonou seus pensamentos na cozinha, se despediu de Akemi e foi se encontrar com Shino. Haviam combinado de passar a manhã na piscina aquele dia. Quando chegou ao elevador se deparou com Neji e estranhou o fato dele estar de terno e pasta na mão em pleno sábado. Ele iria trabalhar ao invés de se divertir. Mas ainda assim ficou feliz de vê-lo e abriu um sorriso largo para ele enquanto entrava no elevador. Neji apenas se limitou a dar um espaço para que a garota entrasse o local.

- _Bom dia Neji-san!_ – falou timidamente.

- _Bom dia, Mitsashi!_ – Neji respondeu com frieza.

Tenten notou o tom diferente na voz de Neji, mas decidiu prolongar um pouco mais a conversa para relembrar os dias em que eles conversam no elevador.

- _Você vai trabalhar em pleno sábado?_ – perguntou alegremente.

- _Vou_. – foi a resposta que Tenten recebeu.

- _Por quê?_ – perguntou.

- _Porque é preciso._ – o moreno limitou-se a dizer.

- _Não entendo. Está um dia tão bonito lá fora para se desperdiçar em um escritório fechado. – _falou apontando para fora do elvador_ – Você podia ir à piscina e relaxar um pouco comigo e com o Shino..._

Não consegui terminar a frase, pois Neji a cortou bruscamente.

- _Mitsashi, cuida da sua vida e me deixe em paz._ – disse Neji numa explosão de raiva sem olhar para a garota.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram Neji saiu a passos firmes deixando para trás uma Tenten perplexa que segurava as lágrimas. Nunca fora tratada daquela forma por Neji. O que será que aconteceu? Será que ela disse alguma coisa que o magoou? Saiu do elevador e foi em direção à piscina. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e já sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas chorou muito. Sem que ela percebesse Shino chegou e a viu chorando. O rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela apenas observando. Tenten simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar. Mal conseguia falar. Quando se acalmou foi questionada p do porque do choro.

- _Ahh_... – suspirou – _Eu não consigo entender o Neji! Nós sempre conversamos amigavelmente, ele me cumprimentava com simpatia, às vezes parecia se preocupar comigo, sabe. Sempre perguntou para Akemi como eu estava, e se eu não estava bem ele dava um jeito de me enviar um presente para me alegrar_. – disse sentido as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer pelo rosto. – _Ele me tratava de maneira diferente das outras garotas. Sempre me tratou como se eu fosse... _– fez uma pausa pra escolher com cuidado a palavra – _especial. Sempre foi assim. Talvez seja por isso que eu me apaixonei por ele... _

Tenten nunca escondeu de Shino que era apaixonada por Neji, e o rapaz pareceu nunca se importar com isso. De repente a moça parou de falar e seu rosto se iluminou com uma ideia, mas logo a afastou da cabeça afinal era absurda demais para ser verdade. Mas será que era tão absurda assim? Olhou para Shino que a observa com curiosidade e as coisas pareciam se encaixar. Mas era absurdo demais.

- _Está tudo bem, Tenten?_ – perguntou o rapaz ainda a observando – _Você ficou quieta de repente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- _Sabe Shino, pode ser estranho, mas agora me dei conta que o comportamento estúpido do Neji começou quando ele nos viu juntos na piscina aquela noite. Desde então ele está me tratando com frieza._

- _Sério?!_ – Shino caiu numa gargalhada gostosa – _Acho que seu amigo está com ciúmes de você! Acho que deve ser isso, Tenten! Ele está apaixonado por você!_

Tenten estava pasma com a resposta de Shino. Jamais esperaria ouvir isso dele. Apesar de ter pensado no assunto, achou absurdo demais a possibilidade de ter Neji apaixonado por alguém, ainda mais por ela.

A verdade é que conhecia Neji desde que era muito pequena. Naquela época, sempre que podia, Neji levava Tenten até a piscina para que ela molhasse seus pés nela. Era tão divertido. A garota se lembrava com carinho de cada momento que passou junto de seu amado. Cresceu e se afastaram um pouco, mas a amizade continuou. Acontece que Tenten pensava que Neji a via apenas como amiga, e não como uma mulher. Quando Shino observou isso pareceu ficar claro, afinal Shino era um homem, e quem poderia entender a atitude de um homem senão outro homem?

- _Você não pode estar falando sério._ – a garota falou com desconfiança.

- _E por que não?_

- _O Neji? Apaixonado por alguém? Parece piada._ – Tenten falou em tom de deboche.

- _Tenten, eu moro aqui há pelo menos dez anos e durante este tempo pude observar algumas pessoas, algumas situações, alguns acontecidos. Observo muita coisa por aqui. Quem sabe eu não escreva um livro sobre tudo que vejo, e olha que não é pouca coisa._

- _Mas você viaja o tempo todo! Como pode saber tanto assim?_ – perguntou.

- _Apenas observo!_ – disse o rapaz dando de ombros e com um sorriso nos lábios.

_- E quais são suas conclusões sobre os sentimentos do Neji, senhor observa-tudo?_

_- O que eu já te disse. Ele está apaixonado por você, oras!_

_- Ainda parece piada._

- _Mas é verdade. Veja bem, Tenten!_ – começou o rapaz se inclinado na direção da garota – _Ele passou a te tratar mal a partir do momento que te viu comigo. Ele deve ter pensado que eu estava te paquerando e que você estava correspondendo, quando na verdade apenas conversávamos. Depois disso nos aproximamos mais e foi aí que ele pirou. Deve ter pensado que com certeza estávamos juntos, namorando. Sempre que ele descia até aqui eu e você já estávamos aqui conversando. E quando ele me via aqui fechava a cara. Às vezes ele me via frequentado o seu apartamento ou você no meu. A cara que ele fazia era de puro ódio. Você não via, mas eu percebia. E vou ser sincero – disse rindo – eu me divertia com isso. _

_- Shino! _– a voz de Tenten se tornou aguda enquanto dava um tapa no braço do rapaz.

- _O que eu posso fazer? Era engraçado!_ – falou se defendendo.

- _Ainda assim é difícil acreditar que atitudes como estas tenham vindo de Neji_. – disse a garota.

- _Bom, quanto a isso eu não posso fazer muita coisa, mas pense com carinho no assunto._

- _De qualquer forma eu ainda estou magoada com as atitudes dele. Não sei se vou conseguir olhar pra ele de novo depois disso. _

A manhã havia passado depressa e no período da tarde Tenten passeou com suas amigas, mas a conversa que tivera com Shino pela manhã não saia da cabeça. O que iria acontecer quando se encontrasse com Neji novamente? Estaria preparada pra enfrentar a situação? E o que faria com a mágoa em seu coração? Não sabia responder estas questões!

~0~

Olá pessoal! Como vão? Feliz Ano Novo atrasado para tod s! Aqui está o terceiro capítulo! Espero que gostem e que comentem o que acharam! Abraços pra todo mundo!


	4. Férias

Férias...

Neji quase não podia acreditar que dissera aquelas palavras para Tenten. Como ele tivera coragem de ser tão estúpido com ela? Estava quase cedendo ao sorriso dela, a forma meiga como ela falava com ele, mas quando ela falou o nome Shino sentiu o ciúme invadi-lo de tal forma que não conseguiu se segurar e acabou despejando sua raiva nela. Andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala se culpando pela sua infeliz atitude. Valeria a pena pedir desculpas a jovem? Ela aceitaria? Quanto mais pensava no assunto mais culpado se sentia.

- _Quem sabe esta é a deixa para eu me afastar de vez da Tenten._ – disse para si mesmo

Mas não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem a garota. Mesmo que nunca tivesse tido nada com ela ou revelado seus sentimentos, o simples fato de vê-la todo dia, de sentir o cheiro de sua fragrância, de conversar com ela já o deixava satisfeito. Quando sentia a necessidade do sexo convidava uma garota qualquer e transava com ela imaginado que fosse Tenten, mas nem sempre esse artifício dava certo. Seus pensamentos foram dispersos quando ouviu batidas vindo da porta.

- _Entre_. – falou

A pessoa que bateu na porta entrou de maneira discreta. Era Hinata, sua prima. Sorria de maneira gentil para ele.

- _Hinata_. – exclamou indo na direção da prima – _Que surpresa ver você aqui_. – disse abraçando com carinho a moça a sua frente.

- _Precisava ver como você estava._ – disse se soltando dos braços do primo – _Ino me falou que você chegou transtornado, se trancou na sala e está aqui há horas. Fiquei preocupada. _

- _Não precisa se preocupar comigo_. – falou se esquivando.

- _A última vez que você disse isso foi um pouco antes de parar no hospital com um braço quebrado. E que tipo de prima eu seria se não me preocupasse com você?_

Neji apenas sorriu com a lembrança do braço quebrado. Era jovem e inconsequente naquela época. Totalmente despreparado para a vida. Diferente de agora que era um homem maduro, experiente e que sabia resolver seus problemas.

- "_Piada_! – pensou Neji – _Não consigo lidar com um coração partido e quero me considerar homem maduro_.".

- _Não é nada, Hinata. – falou para tranquilizar a jovem – Tive alguns problemas com uma garota que não aceitou muito bem o meu não._ – falou rindo da situação.

- _Você tem certeza que é só isso, Neji-nii-san?_ – perguntou desconfiada.

- _Claro Hinata! Vai ficar tudo bem! Não precisa se preocupar. – _falou com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

- _Então tá!_

Não gostava de mentir para Hinata, mas contar a verdade também estava fora de cogitação. Seria constrangedor admitir que fora subjugado por um amor não correspondido. Ainda mais agora que tinha quase certeza que Tenten estava namorando aquele cara estranho. Que ódio mortal ele sentia pelo Shino. Hinata já ia saindo quando se lembrou que tinha mais uma pergunta para fazer.

- _Nii-san, onde você vai passar as férias_? – perguntou.

- _Não sei Hinata. Ainda não pensei no assunto._

- _Você poderia passear lá em casa. Hanabi e Konahamaru vão pra lá. _

A proposta era interessante, mas a passar as férias com Hanabi, Konahamaru e Naruto na mesma casa não era algo que o atraía. Era muita confusão e ele não tinha a mesma paciência de Hinata para aturar toda aquela turma. Mas, depois de tanto Hinata insistir, prometeu que pensaria com carinho no assunto.

O expediente terminou sem mais problemas e Neji foi para casa. Enquanto descia do carro, já no seu prédio, olhou para a vaga onde Tenten estacionava o carro, como costumava fazer, para saber se ela já havia chegado. O carro dela estava ali, mas não ela. Ao entrar no elevador, apertou o botão referente ao seu andar e subiu, mas uma parada no primeiro andar chamou a atenção do moreno. Quem entrou no elevador foi Tenten. A moça nada disse. Apenas entrou em silêncio e se posicionou no seu canto. Subiram juntos sem dizer uma única palavra. Neji queria cair de joelhos e pedir que ela o perdoasse pela atitude estúpida de mais cedo, mas seu orgulho o impediu que fizesse. Chegando ao seu andar, Tenten saiu sem se despedir do moreno e sem olhar para trás. Foi embora simplesmente. Quando as portas se fecharam Neji se jogou contra uma das paredes do elevador e chorou.

~0~

Os dias passaram rápidos e logo as férias de verão chegaram. Tenten foi passar suas férias na nova casa de sua prima que ficava na aldeia da folha, Konoha. Rika, prima de Tenten, era agora a nova governanta de uma tradicional família japonesa e sua casa ficava na mesma propriedade da mansão da família. Mal sabia Tenten que a família era a Hyuuga.

Neji também decidira aceitar o convite de sua prima e ir passar férias na casa dela. Alguns dias longe da cidade e de Tenten talvez o ajudasse a esquece-la. Mal sabia ele que a veria tão breve quanto possível.

~0~

A aparência de Rika lembrava um pouco Tenten: morena com olhos cor de chocolate, mas prendia seus cabelos em um coque baixo. Não era tão alta quanto a garota. Tinha trinta anos e um jeito eficiente de ser. Tenten chegou em sua casa visivelmente cansada. As olheiras estavam profundas e sua pele mais pálida que de costume. A prima pensou que fosse a enorme correria que ela tivera naqueles meses. Estudar e ainda trabalhar meio período devia ser estressante.

_-"Mas algo me diz que não é só isso!"_ – Rika pensou.

A morena já estava instalada na casa da prima, e na hora do chá Rika aproveitou para conversar com ela e saber o que estava acontecendo para Tenten ficar tão debilitada.

- _Olhe pra você, Tenten! Está um trapo._ – comentou Rika. – _Você não deve estar aguentando estudar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo._

- _Eu sei. Mas não se engane. Não foram os estudos e o trabalho que me deixaram assim._ – respondeu a morena depositando sua xícara de chá na mesa .

- _O que houve, então? _– perguntou Rika curiosa.

- _Ouvi dizer que um coração partido também faz muitos estragos._ – foi a resposta desanimada que Rika recebeu.

- _Está bem, Tenten! Conte-me tudo o que ocorreu nesses meses. – _faloucom firmeza em sua voz.

Tenten amava sua prima como uma irmã e nunca escondia nada dela, e esta não seria a primeira vez. Contou tudo que a afligia. Contou sobre sua paixão por Neji e a forma como fora tratada pelo moreno. Desde aquele dia ela não o viu mais. Contou também das conversas que tivera com Shino e Chiharu-san. As palavras de Shino, em especial as deles, ecoavam em sua cabeça, mas nada fazia sentido. Rika ouvia em silêncio. Absorvia cada informação com cuidado. Depois de ter escutado tudo, a mais velha decidiu que era hora contar para qual família ela trabalhava.

- _Tenten, você precisa saber de uma coisa. Se o Neji de quem você fala for quem eu estou pensando, então acho melhor estar preparada para estas férias._ – disse com cuidado e observando a reação da menina.

- _O que você quer dizer?_ – perguntou com desconfiança.

- _No telefone nem atinei em te contar, não achei que fizesse diferença, mas agora faz._

- _Fala logo, criatura! Estou ficando agoniada_. – falou a morena já com desespero.

- _A família que mora naquela mansão é a Hyuuga._ – falou receosa da reação de Tenten.

- _Você não pode estar falando sério._ – a morena falou devagar depois de uma pausa em silêncio.

- _E tem mais._

-_Mais?_ – falou a morena em crescente desespero.

_- Sim. Escute. Hinata-sama me falou que seu primo viria passar as férias aqui no campo junto com a família._

- _E quem é o primo de Hinata-sama? _– perguntou já desconfiando da resposta que receberia.

- _Hyuuga Neji._

Tenten sentiu seu coração disparar. Levantou de seu lugar e começou a caminhar pela sala. Estava desesperada. Não sabia o que fazer para não se encontrar com Neji. Não queria em hipótese nenhuma dar de cara com ele.

- _O que eu faço, Rika-chan? O que eu faço?_ – repetiu a mesma pergunta várias vezes.

- _Nada. Absolutamente nada._

- _Mas Rika... Eu...Como assim nada?_ – perguntou finalmente.

- _É provável que vocês nem se encontrem. Hinata-sama me contou que quando ele vem aqui passa a maior parte do tempo no dojo treinando. Raramente sai de casa._

- _Você tem certeza?_

- _Foi o que Hinata-sama me disse. A menos que ele mude de ideia..._ – não chegou a terminar a frase.

- _E se ele mudar de ideia? O que vou fazer? Sair correndo pra me esconder? – _falou Tenten elevando o tom de voz em total agonia.

_- Tenten, pare com isso. Aja como adulta.- _Rika respondeu com severidade – Se _caso você o encontre seja natural. Cumprimente-o ou ignore-o, mas não fuja. Fugir é vergonhoso. _

- _Você está certa. Posso fazer isso._ – disse se acalmando aos poucos.

_- Ótimo! Agora vá se arrumar para irmos a cidade comprar uma roupa tradicional para você. O festival de Matsuri é este mês, não se esqueça, e você não trouxe sua roupa._

_- Está certo. Vou me arrumar._

~0~

Hinata fora persistente e conseguiu convencer Neji a passar as férias em Konoha. Sabia que ele passaria a maior parte do tempo no dojo, mas sabia que ele também adorava ir até o centro da vila para acompanhar os fogos de artifício do festival de Matsuri. Sua insistência para que ele saísse da cidade fora porque percebera que Neji andava diferente nos últimos meses. Imaginou que longe dos problemas e, principalmente, de mulheres problemáticas, ele poderia descansar, mas isso não aconteceu. Quis conversar com ele para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas decidiu deixar de lado. Não adiantaria, ele não falaria nada.

- "Espero que ele consiga resolver seus problemas". – pensou consigo mesma.

Neji tentava se concentrar em seus treinos no dojo, mas a imagem de Tenten não abandonava sua cabeça. Sendo assim sempre falhava em algum golpe. Sentia-se frustrado, impotente. Decidira esquece-la, porém não conseguia. Voltou a sair com mulheres vulgares, mas não conseguia se satisfazer. A frustação só aumentava. Vira Tenten chorando no dia em que a tratara mal. Tinha ido até a garagem, mas voltara para se desculpar com ela, mas a encontrou com Shino e ela chorava. Aquilo o abalou. Fizera sua amada chorar. Jamais se perdoaria. Sua raiva foi aumentando e por pouco na se machucou em um golpe falho. Resolveu parar. Já era noite e estava muito cansado. Enquanto voltava para casa, olhou na direção da casa da nova governanta. Parou estagnado com o que viu.

- Não pode ser! – falou arregalando os olhos – Tenten – falou num sussurro.

~0~

Olá pessoal que acompanha esta história. Espero que estejam gostando. Desculpem-me a demora para postar o terceiro capítulo. Este ano foi bem complicado para mim. Mas estou voltando com meus projetos de fics.

Aqui Temos um pequeno suspense. O que será que Neji fará? Será que Tenten irá vê-lo? Muitas emoções para o próximo e último capítulo!

Abraços, Mitil!


	5. Por fim

Por fim...

Tenten estava em seu quarto com sua prima analisando o quimono que comprou. Era azul escuro bordado com flores brancas. As duas não notaram a presença de Neji no lado de fora olhando para elas. Estavam entretidas com os quimonos adquiridos. Com muito esforço Neji conseguiu sair dali antes que elas o vissem. Foi para o seu quarto. Estava perplexo. Não podia acreditar que Tenten estivesse na casa de sua governanta. O que ela fazia ali? Saiu do seu quarto e foi procurar Hinata. Encontrou sua prima lendo na biblioteca. Estava eufórico, mas não podia permitir que ela notasse. Tratou de se controlar antes de falar com a prima.

- _Hinata, você sabe quem é a moça que está com a Rika?_ – perguntou discretamente sentando-se em uma poltrona ao lado dela.

_- Ah, sim. É Tenten, prima mais nova de Rika. Veio passar as férias aqui. Ela mora em Tóquio. Chegou uma semana antes de você._ – disse respondendo a pergunta do primo.

Neji chegou na pequena aldeia de madrugada e por isso não foi visto por Tenten, que aquela altura já devia estar dormindo. Durante os primeiros dias Neji ficou no dojo e não saiu de casa nenhuma vez. A garota, no entanto, quase não parou em casa. Evitava a todo custo vê-lo por ali depois que soube que ele também estaria na aldeia.

- _Entendo._ – falou.

- _Você quer conhecê-la? Posso pedir para que Rika te apresente_. – sugeriu Hinata.

- _Ah, não! Não! Obrigado. Acho que não estou com cabeça para isso._ – falou para encerrar o assunto.

- _Está bem. Sabe? Ela parece uma boa moça. Conversei com ela no dia seguinte a sua chegada. É um doce de menina. Não é vulgar como aquelas garotas da cidade._ – disse censurando o primo – _Ela é diferente. Ela é especial!_

- "_Especial_ – pensou Neji – _Ela é especial para mim_".

- _Você gostaria dela se a conhecesse_. – falou por fim.

-_ Entendo aonde você quer chegar, Hinata, mas não acredito que vá dar certo._

_- Você sequer tentou se aproximar! Como pode saber se vai ou não dar certo?_

_- "Eu nem tentei me aproximar dela. Eu sequer tentei dizer a ela que a amo"_ - pensou com tristeza.

- _Não sei te explicar como eu sei, mas não quero me aproximar dela. Na verdade ela é muito mais do eu mereço._

Neji pronunciou a última frase sem se dar conta que estava revelando para Hinata mais do que queria. A prima percebeu que havia algo naquela garota que mexeu com Neji, mas sabia que seu primo não é um homem que se apaixona repentinamente. Ela lembrava perfeitamente da última vez que isso aconteceu. Infelizmente a história não acabou bem. Desde então Neji nunca mais permitiu se apaixonar por ninguém, mas Hinata sentia que ele estava mudado. E isso começou a alimentar mais ainda as desconfianças que tinha. Decidiu que era hora de ter uma conversa com seu primo e dessa vez o faria falar o que estava ocorrendo. Fechou o livro que segurava e se dirigiu séria para Neji.

- _Neji, está na hora de você me contar o que realmente está acontecendo!_ – disse severa.

- _Já te disse. Estou bem._ – respondeu com certa surpresa.

- _Não está!_ – falou enfática – _Neji, eu te conheço desde que nascemos. Crescemos juntos e vivemos juntos. Fomos criados como irmãos. Eu sei quando as coisas não estão bem com você! Agora trate de ser honesto comigo! Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, nii-san. – _falou gentilmente com um sorriso estendendo a mão para tocar seu ombro.

Neji confiava em Hinata. Sabia que podia contar com ela sempre que precisasse. Ela nunca falhou com ele, portanto decidiu contar a prima sobre o amor que sentia por Tenten. Viu que ela ficou bastante surpresa quando soube que ele morava no mesmo prédio que a morena. Mas contou tudo, desde o momento que se viu apaixonado ela garota até quando a viu na casa ao lado. Contou de como se sentia culpado por tê-la tratado mal por causa do ciúmes que sentiu. Fez algo nunca tinha feito em sua vida: se abriu.

– _Neji... Estou sem palavras_. – disse consternada com a situação do primo.

- _Não há o que dizer. Acredito que agora ela está namorando aquele Shino. _

- _Neji quanto a isso você não pode fazer nada, mas pode se desculpar com ela. Tente se aproximar dela para pedir desculpas. _– sugeriu – _Tente, pelo menos._

_- Você tem razão. Devo isso a Tenten. – disse _convencido.

~0~

O dia da queima de fogos chegou e Tenten já estava preparada para aproveitar a festa que teria no centro da aldeia. Konoha estava toda enfeitada para a queima dos fogos com bandeiras e barraquinhas vendendo comida típica. Estava lindo demais.

Neji também estava se preparando para a festa de mais a noite. Era a oportunidade que esperava para se desculpar com Tenten. Observava com atenção o quimono preto com dragões bordado em vermelho enquanto pensava nas palavras que diria a ela. Depois de decidir, saiu de onde estava foi tomar um banho.

~0~

A noite estava linda com o céu estrelado. A lua pairava majestosa mostrando sua beleza para quem quisesse ver. Aos poucos as pessoas iam chegando ao centro de Konoha. As barraquinhas estavam cheias e a música animava a comemoração. Tenten olhava para tudo admirada com tanta beleza. Estava acompanhada de Rika e o namorado dela. Queria provar todas as comidas, queria comprar todos os brinquedos e lembranças, mas seu dinheiro era pouco naquele momento.

A garota se divertia indo de barraquinha em barraquinha. Nem desconfiava estava sendo observada por Neji. Quando chegou a hora da queima de fogos cada um procurou um local privilegiado para assistir. Rika e seu namorado conseguiram um lugar excelente para assistir ao espetáculo.

Tenten acabou se separando deles e foi se sentar em um banco que ficava perto de um pequeno lago. Era um local um pouco mais afastado do centro, mas ainda dava para ver os fogos. Quase sem querer pensou em Neji.

- _Da para ver um pouco do espetáculo daqui_. – falou alguém atrás de Tenten.

Mais que depressa a garota se virou para ver quem era e se surpreendeu ao ver que era Neji. Quando fez menção de se levantar para ir embora, o rapaz pôs a mão em seu ombro.

- _Fique! Por favor_. – disse olhando nos olhos dela.

Tenten voltou a se sentar enquanto observava Neji dando a volta no banco para se sentar ao lado dela. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, como de costume. Ele estava lindo naquele quimono. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo alto com duas mechas pendendo em cada lado cabeça. Neji se sentou em silêncio no banco e virou-se para Tenten. Viu o castanho de seus olhos e se segurou para não beijá-la.

_- Não sei se ainda é valido te pedir desculpas_. – começou o moreno depois de um breve silêncio.

- _Sempre é valido._ – disse a garota num sussurro baixando os olhos.

- _Então_ – fez uma pequena pausa para criar coragem – _Você me desculpa por ter sido um idiota com você aquele dia?_

Tenten ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos pensando no que poderia responder para Neji.

- _Claro. Eu te desculpo sim._ – disse sorrindo timidamente para o rapaz.

Tenten sorria para o moreno. Sentiu que havia esperança de voltar a ter, ao menos, uma amizade com Neji. Ele, por sua vez, se limitou a olhá-la com calma. Sua expressão não demonstrava nada, portanto Tenten não fazia ideia do que ele estava pensando. A garota continuou sorrindo docemente para ele e isso lhe deu coragem para contar sobre seus sentimentos.

- _Eu tenho sido um idiota completo quando se trata de você._ – disse ainda sem mudar sua expressão.

- _Como?_ – perguntou a garota em total surpresa.

- _Também não sei se é valido..._ – não terminou a frase.

- _O que não é válido?_ – perguntou a garota confusa.

_- Te contar que faz muito tempo que eu parei de negar para mim mesmo que eu amo você! _– disse por fim.

Tenten arregalou os olhos com tamanha revelação. Nem em seus mais loucos sonhos imaginou Neji se declarando para ela. Nunca imaginou que o homem que habitava seus pensamentos pudesse amá-la também. A conversa que tivera com Shino voltou a tona à sua cabeça e de repente as coisa começavam a fazer sentido. A morena arfava. Não conseguia falar, apenas olhava para o ele.

- _E-e-e eu preciso ir!_ – disse se levantando e saindo.

Tenten saiu correndo de perto de Neji. Não sabia para onde ir. Procurou sua prima, mas não a achou. Pegou seu celular para mandar uma mensagem para Rika, mas encontrou uma mensagem da sua prima avisando que passaria a noite com seu namorado na casa dele. Olhou ao seu redor para ver se Neji não a seguira. Só podia estar sonhando. Ainda estava tirando aquele cochilo de tarde. Logo iria acordar. Mas sabia que isso não era verdade. Decidiu voltar para casa. Quem sabe uma noite de sono e ela não descobriria que tudo não passou de um sonho. Permaneceu no local mais alguns minutos como se desse um tempo. Não queria chegar em casa junto com Neji.

~0~

Neji permaneceu sentado naquele banco por um bom tempo. Devia prever que aquela seria a reação da garota. O que esperou afinal de contas? Que ela se jogaria em seus braços? Que diria que o ama também? Ficou pensando e remoendo sua infeliz decisão de se declarar para ela. Agora devia um segundo pedido desculpa. Mas como justificaria sua atitude? Levantou-se do banco e foi para casa. Não sabia se queria vê-la novamente. Sentia-se envergonhado demais para isso.

Chegando em casa, sentou-se em um banco de pedra que ficava no jardim que separa a mansão da casa da governanta. Permaneceu ali, de frente para o quarto de Tenten que ficava a menos dez metros de onde estava. Estava ali há vinte minutos quando viu a luz no quarto de Tenten se acender.

~0~

Depois de vaguear pelas ruas de Konoha, Tenten voltou para casa. Entrou sem se importar com o barulho e foi até o seu quarto. Acendeu a luz e fez menção de tirar o quimono. Desistiu da ideia e abriu a janela do seu quarto, depois se sentou em frente ao espelho de cabeça baixa e tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal. Ficou lá por alguns minutos sem perceber que era observada. A luz não era muito forte. Iluminava apenas seu quarto, mas a lua cheia que pairava no alto marcando a meia-noite iluminava até bem demais os jardins da mansão.

Quando olhou para o espelho não viu apenas seu reflexo nele. Havia mais alguma coisa. Apertou mais os olhos para ver o que era. Espantada viu que a figura no espelho era Neji. E ele olhava para ela. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Sua respiração novamente ficou acelerada. Sentiu algo novo: uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo deixando-a úmida. Sentiu também que toda a paixão que reprimira em toda sua vida voltava com força. Desejou intensamente ter Neji para si. Queria beijá-lo como nunca quis. Queria se entregar a ele.

Neji por sua vez observava a garota. Como a desejava. Queria tê-la. Queria amá-la e torná-la sua. Se pudesse sairia em direção à morena e faria amor com ela naquele momento. Foi quando notou que Tenten o vira. Não entendeu porque ela não fechou a janela com força e não o mandou se enxergar.

Depois de alguns segundos naquela situação Tenten se levantou. Ainda olhava para o reflexo de Neji no espelho. Permaneceu em pé por breves segundos. Neji a observava e viu, com certo espanto, quando a garota começou a desamarrar o obi que prendia seu quimono. Devagar, Tenten foi desenrolada a faixa de sua cintura alternando seu olhar entre Neji e a tarefa que realizava. Por fim jogou o tecido no chão. Olhou para o espelho para ver se Neji ainda a olhava. Com calma foi desenrolando o quimono de seu corpo e quando estava prestes a se livrar do restante da roupa ouviu passos em sua direção. Olhou no espelho e viu que era seu amado que se aproximava. Ele pulou a janela, que não era alta, e ficou esperando o próximo movimento da garota. Por fim, Tenten retirou seu quimono ficando vestida apenas com a calcinha. Ficou de costas para Neji que se aproximou dela, estendendo sua mão e acariciando suas costas. Ela fechou os olhos para apreciar aquele momento, aquele toque delicado e aveludado. Quando abriu os olhos viu os de Neji no reflexo do espelho. Vagarosamente se virou para ele e levantou sua cabeça para vê-lo.

- Neji. – falou num fio de voz.

- Tenten. – o rapaz respondeu com a voz rouca.

Neji eliminou a distância que havia entre eles e cobriu a boca de Tenten num beijo cálido que foi prontamente correspondido. Colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura e a puxou para mais perto de si aprofundando assim o beijo. Separam-se depois de alguns segundos por conta da falta de ar.

Sem dizer nada, Neji pegou Tenten no colo e a levou até o futon, onde a deitou com cuidado. Ficou na frente da moça e lentamente retirou a última peça que ela vestia deixando-a completamente nua. Parou por um momento para contemplar o corpo nu de sua amada. Ela, envergonhada, se encolheu tentando se esconder.

- _Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, Tenten!_ – Neji falou com um sorriso.

- _É que... É que eu nunca estive com ninguém antes._ – falou timidamente a garota.

- _Tudo bem! Prometo que não vou te machucar._ – disse se deitando por cima dela.

Beijou-a novamente enquanto com uma mão acariciava seu rosto e com outra puxava sua perna frente a sim de encaixar melhor. Levantou-se e retirou a roupa que ainda escondia seu corpo. Tenten ficou maravilhada ao ver Neji quase nu. Ele era tão lindo, mais do que ela sempre imaginou. Cada parte do corpo era bem definida como se fosse talhada em madeira. Quase que automaticamente sentou-se e estendeu a mão para acariciar o peito. Acariciou-o levemente, delicadamente. Viu que ele ainda vestia sua roupa íntima. Levou suas mãos para o cós da cueca e olhou para ele como se pedisse permissão para retirar a peça. Neji apenas assentiu com a cabeça e Tenten retirou a peça que restava. A moça sentiu um misto de surpresa e vergonha quando o viu totalmente nu, levando-o a sorrir de canto com certa malícia.

Por fim, Neji se deita por cima dela beijando-a com delicadeza. Começa pela boca e desce, fazendo uma trilha de beijos até o pescoço. Abaixa-se um pouco mais e beija os seios da garota fazendo-a arfar de desejo. Retoma o mesmo caminho de beijos até a boca a qual beija com forte desejo. Posiciona-se com cuidado entre as pernas de Tenten e lentamente começa a penetrá-la. A morena agarra com força as costas de Neji por causa da forte ardência seguida de uma dor quente que sente enquanto é penetrada. As lágrimas ficam rasas em seus olhos.

- _Quer que eu para?_ – pergunta Neji um pouco assustado com a reação da garota.

- _Na-Não!_ – respondeu corajosamente – Quero que continue. Por favor!

Neji se inclinou sobre Tenten e beijou seus olhos com carinho. Beijou-a e começou a se movimentar dentro dela. Aos poucos a dor foi dando lugar a um desconforto, mas que não demorou para se transformar em prazer e quase sem perceber Tenten gemia. Sentia o membro de Neji pulsando quente dentro de si. Suas mãos percorriam as costas do moreno enquanto o suor tomava conta de seus corpos. Ele, por sua vez, estocava cada vez mais rápido e com mais força. Arfava e gemia como nunca. Jamais em toda sua vida sentiu tanto prazer. Via-a jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto de puro prazer. Inclinou-se e capturou sua boca para mais um beijo voraz enquanto acariciava um dos seios da garota.

Tenten sentiu uma onda de prazer invadir com violência o seu corpo. Arcou-se e gemeu alto enquanto cravava as unhas nas costas de Neji. Ao fim, caiu mole no futon. Já o moreno precisou de mais algumas estocadas para atingir o clímax e quando o fez agarrou com força o lençol que estava embaixo de Tenten e gemeu sentido a força daquela sensação invadi-lo. O orgasmo que teve foi o mais intenso que já tivera em toda sua vida. Rolou para o lado enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal. Olharam-se por alguns segundos até que Neji a puxou para mais perto e depositou um beijo em seu lábios.

_- Eu te amor, Tenten._

_- Eu sempre te amei, Neji!_ – disse a morena antes de adormecer nos braços de Neji


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo

Naquela mesma noite do festival Tenten e Neji começaram a namorar e depois de um ano a morena se mudou para o apartamento de Neji. Continuou a estudar e a trabalhar. Ele, por sua vez, não fez mais horas extras. Delegou parte de suas funções na empresa para sua prima Hanabi que as exerceu com grande capacidade.

Quando Tenten se formou, com louvor, devo dizer, foi devidamente empregada na editora Shueisha. Seu cargo não era tão mais alto como quando começou, mas já não precisava mais levar café para ninguém. Passou a avaliar os livros candidatos a publicação e verificar qual deveria ser publicado e qual não deveria.

O casamento de Neji e Tenten ocorreu um ano após a formatura de Tenten na universidade. Toda a cerimônia seguiu a tradição japonesa e muitas pessoas foram convidadas a participar. Shino também compareceu e estava acompanhado de Kiba, seu namorado. Esse fato deixou Neji surpreso e constrangido ao mesmo tempo. Sempre achou que Shino dava em cima de Tenten... Que vergonha. Não deveria ter tirado conclusões tão apressadas.

Após a cerimônia os noivos foram passar a lua-de-mel na Grécia, país que Tenten sempre quis conhecer, mas por motivos óbvios, eles não conheceram tudo naquele país.

Depois de oito anos de casamento veio o primeiro filho do casal: Hideki Hyuuga. Era muito parecido com o pai, mas os olhos eram da mãe. Não demorou muito para que Tenten ficasse grávida novamente e desse a luz a uma menina que chamaram Hana que tinha os olhos do pai, mas a aparência era da mãe.

Rika, a prima de Tenten se casou com seu namorado, que se chamava Kakashi. Permaneceu como governanta dos Hyuuga e teve dois filhos: Naomi e Keitaro.

Hinata assumiu a liderança do clã, após seu pai falecer. Teve três filhos com Naruto: Akemi, Seta e Daisuke. Permaneceu no interior cuidando da casa e da propriedade onde Tenten e Neji sempre passeavam nas férias de verão.

Tenten ainda mantém o costume de se sentar a janela enquanto chove, mas ao invés de se lamentar, a morena agradece por ter tido a chance de ser amada por quem mais amou: Neji.

E Neji não sai mais com mulheres vulgares, só pra constar.

Fim

,

Olá pessoal! Então aqui temos um breve epílogo para dar uma pequena satisfação do que aconteceu com os personagens da história. espero que gostem e por favor comentem!

Beijos, Mitil!


End file.
